Ecos del Pasado
by NaruseKou
Summary: Como la calma antes de la tormenta, para Midoriya eran como suaves notas musicales que le llamaban, como ecos del pasado perdido. Él lo deseaba acallar de una vez y darles paz, lo que no sabía era el precio a pagar por su bondad.
1. Prólogo

Este es mi primera historia usando estos personajes, espero sea de su agrado, los personajes claramente no son míos, vayan y vean la serie y el manga (?) derechos a su maravilloso autor, yo solo puse la idea loca haha

Portada creada por Soul of the wind 2 (Pasen a leer sus historias y lleven pañuelos, los necesitarán (?))

* * *

Con el paso de los años y en un pasado casi olvidado, una parte de la historia se mantiene viva con la leyenda de un hombre que obtuvo un poder único y misterioso, capaz de doblegar hasta el espíritu más fuerte si así lo deseaba, llenando a la humanidad de un gran terror conocido como…

"_All for One"_

Cuenta la leyenda que ante tal poder no existía nadie capaz de hacerle frente a tal aberrante y maleable poder. Como un niño jugando a ser Dios, destruyó poblados enteros y creó estructuras de ensueño.

Pero no todo estaba perdido.

Un día apareció un hombre que juró proteger a la humanidad de ese temible poder, un rayo de esperanza se asomaba en los corazones controlados por el miedo de la gente.

Nadie sabía quién era el Héroe que se presentaba ante ellos, sin nombre, sin procedencia, el aura enigmática de aquel hombre sólo podía representar una cosa, Esperanza. La gente comenzó a ganar confianza rápidamente en cuanto el Héroe misterioso se marchó en busca del Villano que apresaba y amenazaba sus vidas, más la fortaleza que consiguieron no tardó en decaer cuando al ver que aquella lucha no cesaba, volviéndose casi eterna.

Ambos luchadores exhaustos y con sus cuerpos prácticamente en su límite de la resistencia decidieron todo el futuro en aquel último golpe. El Villano motivado y cegado a su vez por su hambre de poder buscaba arrebatar ese poder abrumador que poseía su adversario sin importarle cuando sacrificara en el proceso, mientras que el Héroe anhelaba rescatarlo de aquello en lo que se había convertido aquel Villano y liberarlo de esas cadenas que lo ataban hasta la muerte silenciosamente.

Fue ahí que, al golpear sus puños todo se conectó, héroe y villano fueron atrapados por la resonancia de sus poderes siendo envueltos en un halo de luz que cegó al Héroe por unos segundos. Ya al borde del colapso y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillo pudo ver que ya todo había terminado, ante él yacía el cuerpo agotado del Villano tan temido por la Humanidad. Amado por miedo y odiado de corazón.

El Villano había caído ya sin fuerzas ante el héroe, más su poder seguía presente y se manifestaba ante el ganador el cual comprendió el peso de su acción.

En ese instante su poder absorbió a "All for One" y lo dispersó por el planeta, dotando así a la humanidad con una nueva "singularidad" dándoles el poder por igual y así, de ese encuentro nació...

"_One for All"_

El héroe ya sin fuerzas cayó de rodillas mientras observaba con dificultad como frente a sus ojos tomaba forma física, abstracta pero con consciencia, una parte del "All for One" que se fusionaba con "One for All"... Y entonces, habló.

"_Ahora que te has vuelto el portador de este poder deberás buscar y entrenar a su siguiente sucesor para mantener vivo el legado que ha empezado contigo gran héroe."_

Se dice que al desvanecerse aquel halo de luz el héroe desapareció con el cuerpo del Villano para nunca más volver a ser visto. Nadie sabe dónde fue enterrado el hombre más temido de la historia, pero a veces se escuchan rumores entre poblados que el Héroe lo sepultó en un lugar secreto para que así su alma logre la paz que en vida nunca logró alcanzar. Marchándose en busca del siguiente heredero de aquel poder que ahora custodiaba con la promesa de retornar al lugar y yacer en su lecho de muerte, de ese modo conseguir su descanso eterno.

Mucha gente cuenta la leyenda de aquel héroe que detuvo al mal con la ayuda del "One for All".

Una madre cerraba el viejo libro entre sus manos para dedicarle una sonrisa cálida a su hijo pequeño al que intentaba hacer dormir sin mucho éxito, cada noche antes de dormir tenía que leerle ese libro para que él pudiese dormir, pero de tanto leerlo casi lo había memorizado completo y podía recitar gran parte de él sin mirarlo. Acarició sus cabellos verdosos alborotados con ternura para calmarlo un poco.

-Vamos Izuku, ya deberías de dormir, necesitas descansar.

-¿Dónde crees que esté el héroe de la historia mami?- Cuestionó con seriedad, ingenuidad y aún muy concentrado en esa historia que su madre le contaba todas las noches, el origen de todo era fascinante para su joven mente y claramente no se aburría de escucharla cada noche sin falta.

-De seguro anda en busca de su siguiente discípulo, aunque sólo acepta a niños obedientes- Sentenció su madre con cariño mientras arropaba a su hijo y le depositaba un suave beso en la frente. -Descansa Izuku.

-Buenas noches mamá- Contestó el pequeño perdiéndose poco a poco en un profundo sueño. Sus ojos verdes se cerraban a pesar de que se esforzaba por intentar quedarse lo suficientemente despierto para una historia más, pero las arenas del sueño fueron más fuertes y sin mayor lucha terminó dormido listo para soñar.

La madre de Izuku contempló al pequeño desde la puerta con amor y preocupación. Podía sentir muy dentro de su ser que esta vida pacífica estaba llegando a su fin y desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que nada de lo que la aquejaba se volviese realidad o su hijo obtendría la peor parte.

Aún mantenía muy presentes las inocentes palabras que su pequeño hijo le dijo una noche cuando lo arropaba para dormir.

"_Mamá, ¿Puedes escuchar? La montaña me está llamando y quiere que vaya, pero parece estar muy triste"_

La madre de Izuku cerraba suavemente la puerta de la habitación y a su vez espantaba sus miedos, no se permitiría verse débil, como madre tenía que protegerlo.

Y así, como cada noche, dirigió su mirada hacía la gran montaña frente al pueblo. Ese lugar del que su hijo habló y al cual nadie ha podido ingresar y volver vivo para contarlo. Una zona prohibida.

Maldita y rodeada de misticismo.

La calma antes de la tormenta era su única ventaja y debía saber usarla a su favor antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Como el calor de una vela a punto de consumirse por completo.

Continuará...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto estaré subiendo el capítulo uno~ Estaré al pendiente de sus comentarios, saludos~


	2. Capítulo 1: Caminos

Hola a todos ~ Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de la historia, iré subiendo el capítulo semanal, espero que la historia sea de su agrado ~

Disfrutenlo (?)

PD: Aquí nada me pertenece, solo la idea uwu Créditos para su autor (?)

* * *

Capítulo 1: Caminos.

Midoriya Izuku, un muchacho de 16 años, alegre por naturaleza y de espíritu bondadoso vivía en un pequeño poblado muy tranquilo junto a su madre en una humilde casa a las orillas del pueblo, la cual colindaba con el río que abastecía de agua a todo el lugar.

Con cada salida del amanecer, Midoriya abandonaba su casa para adentrarse en el bosque espeso hasta el atardecer.

A pesar de que su madre en muchas instancias quiso disuadirlo de ir a los bosques por temor a que sucediera algo, Midoriya de una u otra manera la persuadía y la conveniencia de dejarlo ir. Por alguna razón que desconocía le encantaba pasar su tiempo entre la naturaleza, paseando con los animales salvajes y grabando los caminos inexplorados por el hombre hasta las faldas de aquella montaña que los había visto nacer como aldea.

A lo largo de los años se aprendió de memoria cada camino seguro, cada lugar donde conseguir comida y agua fresca y los mejores claros para deleitar la vista con los paisajes que la madre naturaleza le regalaba cada día. Más cada noche, con el paso de los años tuve un sueño que se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza, era muy confuso pero al abrir los ojos solo podría recordar un lugar, el claro más alto al cual ascendía todos los días desde entonces . Cada vez que se encuentra en ese lugar controlado que algo lo llamaba, no sabía cómo explicarlo era algo como un susurro en el viento resonando en su interior, ¿Tal vez? No lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro era lo que tenía ese lugar y esperando a que pasara algo o intentando recordar parte del sueño se queda por horas hasta darse cuenta por vencido e intentarlo una vez más al día siguiente.

A pesar de su personalidad dócil, no tenía mucha gente a la cual llamar "amigos" y los pocos que perdieron los resultados de perder hace un año atrás, cuando se realizó el exámen de identificación de la Individualidad, exámen que a todos los chicos de 15 años se les realizaba para darle una forma final a dicho poder, ya que, cada poder interior poseía un color característico el cual estaba estrechamente conectado a cada persona. Pero como si del trago más amargo fue la noticia que Midoriya recibió al ser notificado por el médico a cargo que no poseía individualidad alguna. Un caso extremo podría ser su poder aún no se manifestaría y aún para su edad era bastante poco probable, pero esa posibilidad era descartada de manera automática al ver el único resultado era el color blanco de una individualidad incompleta.

Sin poder manifiesto y con ese color blanco, un caso aislado y extraño, fue catalogado como "ordinario" y pasó a ser inferior ante la mirada ajena sin piedad.

" _Ni siquiera posee una individualidad, que miserable"_

Comentarios como esos fueron el pan de cada día, pero no bastaron para doblegar su espíritu, cosa que su madre siempre admiró de él desde que era un pequeño niño hecho de sonrisas. Lo apoyaba en todo lo que podía pero ambos sufrían por dentro cuando sus miradas y sus sombras no se cruzaban.

Estar en aquel claro era cómo escribir un diario, solo los árboles y el viento podrían ser los testigos de sus monólogos interminables, de sus lágrimas desgarradoras o de su gratitud de poder estar vivo y poder estar ahí, le gustaba creer que el claro lo había elegido a él entre toda la gente del pueblo para cumplir una misión que, a pesar de no tenerla muy clara, le hizo único y especial.

Y una noche, algo modificado.

Despertó durante la noche con una extraña sensación de angustia en el pecho, permanencia sentada en la cama mientras se calmaba y entonces, fue lo que escuchó. Un susurro familiar se colaba por la ventana entreabierta acompañada de una suave y cálida brisa. Sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, se mantuvo quieto y en silencio hasta corroborar que estaba pasando de nuevo, ese sonido, ese susurro se colaba nuevamente en su habitación de pie y con una mano aún sobre su pecho abrió la ventana por completo para que la cálida brisa lo calmara y en parte funcionó, pero nuevamente el susurro volvió a sus oídos.

-Me está llamando, puedo oírlo en el bosque.

Aún con la angustia en el pecho verifique el origen de ese susurro. ¿Por qué lo llamaba? o ¿Por qué le hizo experimentar toda esa angustia? Esas y otras preguntas más se aglomeraban en su mente luchando por una respuesta que esperaba encontrar al salir de casa. Ya estar vestido y sin hacer el menor de los ruidos para así no despertar a su madre, la puerta desde la puerta entreabierta del pasillo y sonrió con suavidad, ella dormía, y con un último aspecto hacia el interior se puso en marcha grabando en silencio El pasillo hasta la puerta de entrada y salida con sigilo, adentrándose sin perder más tiempo en el bosque iluminado por la luz de la luna llena y las luciérnagas junto al camino.

Al sentir como la puerta de la calle se cerraba la madre del chico se despertó y con rapidez se modificaron para verificar que todo estuviese bien, más lo que temía se hizo realidad al ver la habitación de su hijo vacío. Corrió hasta la puerta de entrada con la intención de ir en busca de su pequeño pero antes de poder poderoso articular una palabra un frío inhumano la rodeó, como una gélida brisa de invierno, el río y el pasto se congelaron frente a ella en un segundo , se estremeció ante el cambio de temperatura y fue cuando sus ojos encontraron al causante del fenómeno.

Un chico de apariencia no mayor que su hijo pero con una mirada vacía. Llevaba puesto un traje de caballero, una gran capa y capucha que cubría parte de su rostro.

-Por su bien, es mejor que regrese a su casa- Exclamó el extraño a la mujer como una advertencia, dejándole en claro que no lo volvería a repetir.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi hijo? ¡Regrésamelo! - Suplicó la madre mientras caía en el suelo de rodillas por el temor de perderlo.

-Regresará si él así lo desea- Le respondió de forma monótona, como si su corazón estuviese bajo el hielo impenetrable que manipulaba.

Y sin volver a decir alguna palabra, el extraño se acercó a unos árboles donde la mujer se percató de la presencia de un caballo blanco el cual el extraño montó y se marchó entre una espesa niebla.

El río y el pasto volvieron a la normalidad, al igual que la temperatura, más el corazón angustiado de la mujer le hizo temer lo peor. Todo lo que le quedó fue rezar con todas sus fuerzas para que su hijo estuviera sano y salvo. Tan solo quería volver a tener entre sus brazos y verlo sonreír como siempre. Lágrimas de incertidumbre registraron las mejillas de la mujer hasta caer y perderse en el pasto húmedo bajo sus pies.

Midoriya se desplazaba con la facilidad de un conejo por la hierba alta. Por alguna razón desconocida para él, sabía hacia dónde dirigirse o más bien, su cuerpo sabía a qué lugar tenían de ir y solo avanzaba. La duda crecía con cada paso, el miedo y la desconfianza apelaban a su sentido común para devolver una casa, un lugar seguro. Pero, ¿Qué lugar es realmente seguro? Una voz en su cabeza sembraba la duda en su mente confusa. Es cierto, no sabía qué esperar o "quién", pero de lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de esos susurros lo llamaban y él acudiría al llamado, muy dentro de sí sabía lo que era lo correcto.

Entre el debate interno que mantenía en su cabeza y sin darse cuenta ya se registró a la entrada del claro. Se detuvo un instante para recuperar algo de aliento, había llegado casi corriendo entre los árboles sin medir el gran esfuerzo que exigía el trayecto. Su aliento ya se estaba normalizando, más su ritmo cardíaco solo aumentaba sintiendo como cada palpitar resonaba en su pecho con fuerza. ¿Realmente había una respuesta en el claro?

Un paso tras otro, cauteloso entró en el claro.

Se detuvo indeciso por unos segundos cuando llegó al centro del lugar, donde todo había cambiado ya que no estaba solo. No. Porque hoy él estaba ahí ahí ahí.

Como por arte de magia, parte de sus recuerdos se desbloquearon, esos sueños recurrentes que olvidaba al despertar ahora los podrán recordar. Él estaba en ellos, en cada uno de ellos. La persona frente a él volteó para mirar a quien había estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Sonrió cálidamente al verle acercarse y le extendido una mano una vez estuvieron frente a frente.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo llegó a este lugar sin saber el porqué ...

Midoriya soltó en un débil susurro empujando sus manos con frustración, había ensayado tantas veces esa pequeña frase y cuando realmente tenía que usar su voz casi no existe, fracaso total. Sin dejar de mirar al chico frente a él, por temor a que si lo perdía de vista desaparecería junto a sus recuerdos recién recuperados.

-Lo lamento, pero debías estar listo para poder acercarme a tí.

Midoriya lo perdió por largo rato al chico frente a él, se percató de que el contrario aún mantenía su mano estirada hacia él. Dudó si tomarla o no. Pero quería hacerlo. Y lo hizo.

El chico sonrió levemente pero, a pesar de que sonreía se vio como si le faltara algo. Distante Midoriya apretó su mano para enviar de que era real. ¿Era él quién lo llamaba todas las noches? ¿Era él quién lo necesitaba con tanto anhelo? ¿Era por él que había caminado todos los días al claro? Habían tantas preguntas que necesitaban respuestas, pero sí podía esperar por todos esos años, estaba esperando esperar unos minutos más por ellas.

\- Quieres respuestas- Soltó como si nada, alarmando al chico que le miraba con inquietud. Se notaba alterado, pero este no se vio inmutado.

\- ¡Pues claro que quiero respuestas! Son tantas y todo fue tan arrepentido, pesar mucho de lo que practicas tantas veces, nada parece servir ahora cuando lo necesito- Contestó con frustración en su voz, miró al suelo sin soltar su mano.

-Las conozco, pero debes elegir.

Los ojos verdes de Midoriya subieron hasta encontrar esos ojos bicolor inexpresivos que lo miraban, recordando esos ojos en el pasado y esa cicatriz en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes expresaban confusión, miedo e indecisión.

-Si quieres el conocimiento a tus preguntas te lo daré, pero no podrás regresar nunca más a este lugar.- Sentenció el chico con la calma de una brisa de verano.

-¿Hablas del claro?

-Tu vida como la conoces desaparecerá junto a todos en ella para siempre- Aclaró con suavidad en su voz pero no parecía surtir efecto en Midoriya. Parecía indeciso- Si no vienes por tu voluntad no te obligare, pero la guerra comenzará a obtener lo que te ofrezco, ha sido elegido para obtenerlo y debo reconocerme de ello.

Las tranquilas palabras del chico tienen una responsabilidad que no es creíble ser capaz de llevar sobre sus hombros, estaba confundido. ¿Una guerra? ¿Era acaso su método de persuasión? No quería ocasionar una guerra si estaba en sus manos detenerla. Pero su madre, si él se iba ella estaría sola. Sintió como su corazón se contraía ante ese pensamiento de soledad, él lo conocía bien.

-Hay algo que quizás no sepas, mi poder, yo no poseo una individualidad ¿Cómo podría detener una guerra alguien como yo?

-Te daré todo lo que necesitas, no debes preocuparte. Sé todo de tí. Sólo debes elegirme y venir conmigo.

Declaró mientras se quitaba la capucha dejando al descubierto su rostro y se arrodillaba frente a Midoriya aún con su mano entre la él, sus ojos se encontraron y le dedicó una sonrisa, Midoriya por su parte no sabía porque estaba pasando todo nuestro mundo, Acaso era otro sueño? ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Sus nervios no tardaron en hacerse presente y con rapidez retrocedió unos pasos retirando su mano entre la del chico.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? No lo entiendo. ¿Te arrodillas ante alguien como yo diciendo que me conoces? Hasta ahora no sé de tu existencia y llegas frente a mí diciendo cosas como que te eliges y una guerra ... Realmente no entiendo nada, no puedo hacer lo que me pides.

-El que me recuerdes ahora es prueba de que eres indicado, solo puedes ser tú Midoriya.

-Ni siquiera sé tu nombre y me pides que te siga y que te cree todo lo que me dices, aunque no tengo dicho nada importante, ¿por qué conoces mi nombre?

-Lo conozco porque tú me lo dijiste hace años en un sueño y tú conoces el mío porque también te lo dije, te di mi nombre en un susurro una noche como hoy.

Esas palabras calaron profundo en la mente de Midoriya, de pronto entre el caos y la confusión de su mente y el desorden de sus pensamientos hubo silencio, como una gota en un estanque sereno, la paz llegó y entre el silencio una voz se escuchó, como un suave susurro del pasado. Entonces lo supo. Él lo sabía, realmente lo conocía y un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza lo abordaron.

-Shouto, ¿Por qué razón entre todas las cosas te olvidé?

-Debías hacerlo, no era el momento.

-Sigues sin decirme nada y yo no sé realmente de qué podría servir, no poseo nada.

Sus ojos verdes se opacaron ante la triste verdad, su verdad. Evitaba pensar en ello para no preocupar a su madre pero no podría escapar de eso por siempre. Fue entonces que el sospechoso de resignación del contrario lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, a ese claro.

-No es mucho pero te lo puedo mostrar, entonces deberás decidir no hay más opciones Midoriya. Debes elegir aquí y ahora. Ven, acércate a mi y te mostraré lo que necesitas para decidir un futuro.

Por instantes su mente dudó, pero como pasó antes, su cuerpo decidió primero acercándose a Shouto, su instinto le pedía saber lo que el chico quería mostrarle. Se sentó frente a él y lo miró en silencio, tenso y nervioso. Sé firmemente rígido con los puños fuertemente apretados sobre ambas rodillas al ver cómo el contrario acercaba su mano a su rostro donde cerró sus ojos con fuerza y esperó, entonces lo vió. Imágenes aparecieron en su mente tan rápido que creía que se desmayaría, esforzándose por aguantar y entonces lo vió. La montaña, un camino, el claro, se vió a sí mismo en claro, unas cuevas, la cueva de cristal. Vió a Shouto en la cueva, atrapado en un cristal, dormido en el tiempo. Y después estaba eso, algo sin forma, una llama eterna que lo llamaba, gritaba su nombre, no era una voz, eran varias como en un lamento eterno, Lo inundaron sentimientos de angustia y tristeza que, a pesar de no ser propios derramar lágrimas por quienes no pueden hacerlo. Vió un batallón, luego varios más. La guerra La destrucción Vió a su madre, tranquila y feliz. Esta vez las lágrimas fueron propias y entonces las imágenes cesaron quedando todo en una completa oscuridad.

A lo lejos podía escuchar el canto de las aves, el sol colándose entre las hojas de los árboles acariciaba el rostro de Midoriya obligando a abrir los ojos, se veía demasiado cansado. Lentamente sus ojos se ajustaron al brillo del lugar, estaba en el claro todavía, se incorporó de un poco percatandose de lo que había dejado dormido sobre las piernas de Shouto usándolo como almohada, avergonzado se acomodó a su lado mientras se quitaba la capa que Shouto había usado para taparlo.

-¡L-Lo siento Shouto! No recuerdo en qué momento me quedé dormido, debes haber estado muy incómodo- Se disculpaba con tanta rapidez que las palabras se atropellaban unas con otras haciendo un lenguaje ininteligible.

-No te preocupes, mi deber es protegidorte, puedes hacerlo. Después de que te mostré esas imágenes te desmayaste, parecías bastante exhausto así que te dejé dormir.

-Ya veo… - Dijo en voz baja con una incómoda pausa, su pecho se contrajo, lo sabía, Shouto no lo dijo pero también esperaba un momento llegara.

La respuesta

Midoriya buscó calmar sus latidos, estaba nervioso, incertidumbre era lo que ahora lo abrazaba, no sabía si lo era era lo correcto pero no podía hacer nada, no después de saber lo que ahora sabía y de sentir lo que tenía sentido. No era tiempo de ser egoísta. Respiró hondo, miró a Shouto a los ojos con seriedad y resueltos en decisión.

-No sé qué es lo que realmente puedo hacer, sino confiar en tí y en tus palabras. Iré contigo- Respondió con decisión y miedo a la vez, esperando no arrepentirse -Pero antes quisiera despedirme de mi madre. Ya amaneció y debe estar preocupada.

-Puedes ir, te llevaré.

Midoriya no quería dejar sola a su madre ni mucho menos hacerla pasar por momentos de angustia como el que, estaba seguro, le estaba haciendo pasar. Ella no lo merecía, el mundo no merecía sufrir por su egoísmo. Estaba en una encrucijada, indeciso. Una mano frente a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Shouto montado en un hermoso caballo blanco, le hizo una silenciosa invitación a subir junto a él, se forzó a formas una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y tomar su mano subió al caballo.

El peso de la realidad era abrumador, millas de pensamientos fluidos por su mente nublada por lo desconocido, por el mundo que vería a partir de ahora. Pero si su madre tenía una salva ... Todo valdría la pena.

Calmó su respiración para despejar su mente y deseó con todo su corazón que su casa al final del camino nunca aparentemente. Su corazón se contraía por lo que vendría y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Continuará ...

* * *

Bueno, ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado, se reciben comentarios y tomatazos (?) Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ~


End file.
